One true Valentine
by kingdommad
Summary: For Valentine's day....Every year Sora looks forwards to Valentine's Day but receives no Valentine's Day cards like his brothers and his best friend. Today thought is the day he'll meet his Valentine. AU SoraXKairi, VenXAqua, smallest amount of yaoi.


**One true Valentine**

February 14. One of the most special times of the year. A chance for you to show your love one how much you love them. A chance to reveal their feelings towards the other on this special day. A chance to do something that can be remembered forever.

In high school however, it's that time of year went the most valentine card collection completion goes on at Destiny Island High.

Sora Hikaru, aged 16 and he's a junior at DIHS. He had brown, spiky, gravity defying hair, Cerulean blue eyes, and had a skinny figure with some muscles. He wore a black and blue jumpsuit with ridiculously sized yellow and black boots that looked like size 56 in shoes. Sora goes to DIS with his two older brothers who are twins.

Roxas and Ventus Hikaru.

Their were also juniors considering that their birthday is at the beginning of the school year when Sora's was at the end. Their look very similar to their younger brother as well, only different is that their hair wasn't as spiky, their hair was blond and their had some fashion sense. All the girls are always asking Roxas and Ven out and Valentine Day is just one of the worst days to deal with fangirls but their weren't the only ones. There was also Sora's best friend…

Riku Irino

He was actually in his senior year in DIS and is a year older that Sora. He was a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and had long silver hair. Unlike Roxas and Ven, Riku loves Valentine day. He's a lady man so he loves the attention he gets from his fan girls and loves it more on Valentine day. He has got a bad boy vibe to him and he is very completive between Roxas and Ven on this day.

Sora however, he doesn't get any form of Valentine; not even one card. Roxas and Ven think it's because every girl has their attention on them, Riku or some guy name Axel while Riku just thinks it's because of his shoes. Sora likes Valentine day thought and hopes that one day he would receive at least one valentine on this bright sunny day.

_The day is today. Today I'll meet my Valentine. _

Sora was chanting that thought his head from the minute he got out of bed to the minute where he is walking to his locket with Roxas and Ven at his side. The three had always had their lockers next to each other ever since the three came to DIS. Sora stop chanting in his head and started to listen to Ven and Roxas's conversation.

"Why did we come in again?!" Roxas asked, acting like the angst stake boarder that he is

"Because mom would kill us if we didn't turn up." Ven replied, he was always the reasonable one out of the two.

"I don't know why you two don't like Valentine's Day. I mean, this day is great!" Sora cheered

"That's because you don't open your locker and then find yourself buried under death loads of Valentines cards." The twin said in unison

"Okay, you guys have to stop doing that. It's really creepy." Sora replied. "Besides, I have a feeling that today I'll meet my Valentine."

"Yeah, you said that last year." Roxas pointed out

"And the year before that…" Ven added

"And the year before that…" Roxas added

"And even in middle school, you said that."

"Well this year is going to be different." Sora confidently said

"You said that last year too." Both of them replied

The three walked up to their bright blue lockers and Sora could already hear cheers from receiving Valentine cards and the rush of nurses coming towards fainted girls that have properly received one of Riku's joke Valentines. Roxas and Ven looked at each other and started to play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would open their locker first. The three of them agreed that if you got the least amount of cards, you can open your locket last. Since Sora didn't get any cards and Roxas and Ven had gotten the same amount of cards last year; this was the only solution.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The two shouted and revealed their hands. They both had rock. They done it again and both had rock again. This went on for another 5 minutes until Sora whispered something in Roxas's ear before playing.

This time, Roxas had paper and Ven had rock.

"HA! I WIN. That means you have to open your locker first." Roxas taunted. Ven sighed and turned to his locker. He put the combination in and slowly opens the locker; only a couple of cards had fallen out but the locket was still pretty full.

"Cool, no death trap. Well better start counting." Ven went in his locker and started to count the cards one by one. Roxas was shocked; normally his twin brother would get send to the nurse's office from the death trap called Valentine's Day. Roxas rushed to his locker and quickly opened it…

BLAM!!!

Sora and Ven both turned to Roxas and started to laugh at Roxas as he was literally buried under piles full of pink and red Valentine cards. "Ow…" Roxas's voice sounded trapped and weak from under the fan mail. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO POST THIS MUCH FAN MAIL IN THE MATTER OF 5 MINUTES!?!?!?!" Roxas soon lost it and started to throw the mail in every direction possible. As soon as he got up, he growled with annoyance and started to count his cards.

"Wow! I wonder how many I've got." Sora wondered as he quickly open his locker. The goofy grin that was on his face all day had faded when he saw what was in the locker….

Nothing

It was the same as he had left it. His math book was still in there as well as his jacket and his old gym clothes that he never remembers to take home. They was something different thought, they was a note on the locker door. Sora took the note of the door and started to read it slowly.

"I.O.U 100 munny from Riku." Sora read out loud. Ven turned to Sora after he finished counting his cards and eyed the note.

"Lemme me see that." Ven demanded. Sora nodded and gave Ven the note. As soon as he was done reading it, he looked at Sora with a face saying, '_you're a bloody idiot'. _"Sora…This note says U Own Him not I.O.U." Ven explained.

"WHAT!?!" Sora took the note back from Ven, read it, closed his locker door and then slammed his head on the door. "I'll never get a Valentine." Sora sobbed. Roxas finished counting his cards and looked at Sora.

"C'mon. I betcha you're not the only one who didn't get a Valentine. That big nerd Terra never gets a Valentine so you know that you're not the only one." Roxas assured.

Just then, a tall, geek looking senior came running down the hall. He had brown, spiked back hair, wore square shaped glasses and had a giant nametag on his shirt saying: Terra. He was holding up a pink card in his hand and shouted 'I HAVE GOT A VALENTINE'S CARD!!!' before going around the corner. Sora gave Roxas a deathly glare and started to bang his head on the door again until somebody pulled him away from his locker.

"You know, you're gonna lower your chances of ever getting a Valentine's card if you keep banging your head like that." It was Riku. "Anyway, did you get the note I leaved you?"

"Unfortunately." Sora muttered under his breathe.

"Pay up." Riku laughed while clicking his fingers twice. Sora sighed, gave Riku 100 munny and sat down on the floor while leaning against his locker. He looked up as he listened to the others.

"So? How many cards did you get?" Riku asked Roxas and Ven

"Not as many as last year." Ven replied as he got his books he needed and closed his locker, "I only got 564 cards this year."

"That's because you started to go out with Aqua." Sora stated, looking up at him.

"Yep and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ven smiled, Ven actually meet Aqua near winter break when she had moved to Destiny Island and the two had been close ever since.

"How about you Roxas? How many did you get?" Riku asked

"I got crushed by 2'972 cards this year." Roxas replied in a monotone voice, really not caring about this.

"HA! I got 3'004 cards! I beat you both again." Riku then done this strange pose that he only done on Valentine's Day. "Yeah, I'm the Valentine King again."

"Big deal. That's 32 cards that I'm not missing." Roxas replied as he started to put his combination in his locker again. "Besides, there's only one thing that I want and that is…."

"Axel." The three boys cut in. Roxas opened his locker again and started to dreamily look at a picture of a spiky, red-haired guy on his locker door. Ven and Sora sighed in embarrassment; it was weird to find out that Roxas prefer guys after what he went thought with Naminé. Sora got used to it but it was harder for Ven considering that he's Roxas's twin brother so everyone would assume that he was gay too.

"I think you into Axel too much Roxas." Ven told him. Roxas broke out of his glance, grabbed the books that he needed and closed the locker door. Then he looked at his equal with a questioning look.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked, confused. Sora finally got up and opened his nearly empty locker again.

"Well apart from you secretly joined the Axel fan girl club by getting yourself a wig and called yourself Roxie, why are you asking?" Sora answered while in his locker.

"Shut up Sora. Just because you didn't get a Valentine again doesn't mean you can be cruel." Roxas shot back. Sora just sank in his locker and didn't pop his head out the locker. Riku and Ven glared at Roxas and the both of them punched Roxas in the arm. While Roxas held his arm in pain, Riku turned to Ven and punched him in the arm too.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!?" Ven asked angrily while grabbing his arm.

"You're his equal. It's only fair." Riku replied.

The bell rang and the students started to head to their classes. Sora got his math book out of his locker and closed the door before slamming his head on the locker door once more. The three of them said their goodbyes as they went to their separate classes, leaving Sora at his locker. Sora moved himself away from the locker started to go down the hall while looking at his feet.

"I'll never get a Valentine." He muttered sadly to himself as he carried on down the hall. He heard the tardy bell go off but he didn't really care today. He turned around the corner when he had bumbled into someone. This made both of them fall over and drop their books and papers. "I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sora looked up at the person and soon he felt his face heat up.

It was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She had auburn red hair that went down to her shoulders, was wearing a pink dress with a white camisole under it. She had a star-shaped charm hanging off her dress what Sora was drawn to the most was her eyes.

Her bright violet eyes.

"N-no, it's my fault as well. I shouldn't have been running down the hall to find my classes." She apologized. Sora didn't recognize her; he knows most of the girls in the girl because they were always asking for Ven, Roxas or Riku.

Sora noticed the girl trying to pick up the fallen papers and books; soon he started to do the same. Sora saw his math book and when over to grab it and then saw the girl when over to grab something as well. Both of their hands reach over to the math book and Sora looked to see that his hand was over her. He looked up again and noticed that they were looking into each other's eyes. He noticed that her eyes also had a hint of blue in them, like the sea. Her eyes reminded him of a blue and violet sea that you would only see in dreams. He saw the girl blushing and gave in a friendly smile. Sora grinned also which made the girl giggle. Sora moved his hand away from hers and saw that his math book was at the side of him. He picked it up and got up himself; he looked down at the girl and held out his hand to help her up. He tried to speak but found out that he had just lost the ability to speak.

"Sorry about bumbling into you." She apologized again, while hugging all of her stuff with one arm and was holding a piece of paper with another.

"N-no it's a-alright." Sora said nervously once he found his voice again. "Are y-you new here?" he asked. She nodded. "Is that why you're holding all of your stuff?" She nodded again.

"I just got my schedule and locker number from the office but I couldn't find my locker and then the bell rang so I just keep everything in my arms." She explained. "What classes have you got?" she asked. Sora told her what lessons he had and soon found out that she was in every one of them expect for Gym and History. He could tell that the girl felt lost just by looking in her eyes.

"I c-could help you find your l-locker if you want." Sora suggested

"What about class?" she asked

"I'll just explain to the teacher that I was helping you out and I really don't mind." Sora replied. For some strange reason, he felt comfortable around her even thought they meant just a couple of minutes ago. Not that he was complaining or anything. She nodded in agreement and showed him her locker number.

It was the other side of his locker.

"Oh, I know where that is. I'll show you." He said happily

"Thanks for your help…um" She started but then stop in her sentence.

"Oh crap, I can be an idiot sometimes. I'm Sora." He greeted

"Kairi." She replied

_Kairi, that's a beautiful name._

"It's nice to meet you Kairi. C'mon, I'll show you to your locker." Soon Sora and Kairi headed down the corridor to their lockers. Sora's grin for Valentine's Day had returned on his face as he showed Kairi her locker and the two then when to class.

_Valentine's Day is more than the amount of cards you'll receive from the students in school. It's more than a completion. It's a chance to meet and to fall in love with your one true Valentine._

* * *

**A/N: Nice to write something different. Anywho, I have a new member joining mine and Shadow S group which hasn't got a name yet.**

**Shadow S: I thought we were Chocobos?**

**Mad: We are but it harder because this person is in America**

**Shadow S: Oh**

**Mad: This person has decided to correct anything in Balance of World that has Spelling, Grammer errors or something that makes no sense what so ever so I would like to introduce Gokuzooom**

**CROWD CHEERS AS GOKUZOOOM ENTERS**

**Gokuzooom: Hi everybody**

**Mad: Goku has a Fanfic name but I'm in college so I can't really search for the name at the moment and I forgot it.**

**Shadow S: Nothing uninspected**

**Goku: Hey Mad, I've done some more corrections for you**

**Mad: Cheers mate. I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise I wouldn't make Gokuzooom promise he/she wouldn't copy my work.**

**Goku: HEY! You don't know my gender!!**

**Mad: Oops…….AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!**

**GOKUZOOOM WHEN AFTER KINGDOMMAD**

**Shadow S: Guys! Cut it out! (sighs) See ya back on Balance of Worlds.**


End file.
